The quest of friendship
by Skarfly
Summary: 1 month after his last adventure, lightning and some new friends get themselves into a crazy quest of trust and friendship. sequel to the third party, read the third party if you want to know whats going on. [Discontinued by Author]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: prologue

He stood on a hill, the night surrounded him and muffled every sound made. Something was off; 1 month ago he and the 7 elements of harmony stopped the shadow from taking over equestria. He was attacked because he learned the secret to stopping the shadow; his memory was buried under doubt. The things this pegusus learned could either save equestria; or they could plunge it into darkness forever. The only thing was it wasn't over; it was never over.

The young stallion tried to fit in ever since they defeated the shadow, but he couldn't figure out how to be normal. Discord was now his roommate and he was on a stained glass window in the castle, those aren't easy things to forget. The cyan stallion got a job at sugarcube corner and was going to meet twilight in the morning, applejack and big McIntosh were going to harvest and rainbowdash was going to a wonderbolt's tryout. All in all, things worked out fine, but his past was still unanswered.

Once this thought entered his mind, the night stars vanished. And shadows swirled around him, as if they were trying to get a piece of this young pony. He felt something glow within him and light filled the world.

Sitting up in his bed; lightning looked around. Discords room door was shut, and the window was locked. Lightning always had this sixth sense that had gotten him out of trouble his whole life, he hadn't felt it in 1 month; the sense told him he was in danger. Lightning grabbed his pocket speckled vest and slipped it on, discord flashed in; "you're awake, good. Twilight wants to see you immediately, I recommend you go." Lightning nodded, "first, I need to go find a friend."

He was referring to his new friend sketchbook, sketch owned the comic book store in Ponyville and the two had quickly become friends. Sketch had a charcoal coat, not black a bit softer than that, he had a burgundy mane and was a unicorn, his cutie mark was of a well drawn stick figure. "Okay find sketch, but twilight needs to see you ASAP." Lightning could tell something was up; discord was one for laughs but didn't get a kick out of pranking lightning anymore. Lightning galloped towards the comic store and kicked down the door, next thing he knew, he was on the ground 6 feet away from where he stood. "Oh, it's you, next time; knock." Groggily lightning stood up, the pony that had knocked him down was sketchbooks assistant; pocketbook. "Listen pocket, I need to find sketch right now."

Pocket waved him in, "he's asleep right now but you might as well get him up." Lightning opened the door and saw his friend on his bed, sleeping peacefully, "GET UP YOU LAZY SON OF A GUN!" lightning yelled right into sketch's face, startled; sketch shot a blast of magic that turned one of the pictures on the wall into a real thing. Sketch looked towards lightning, "what could be so important that you need to wake me up at 3:00 AM?" lightning stared back, "twilight needs to see me, and you're going to come with me." Pocket was in the doorway, her face lit up with a new comic idea "Great, I'll get my stuff ready." Lightning turned to face her, "who said you're going?" he asked, pocket smiled "I said I'm going." Lightning sighed, "Fine you can come, but this will likely get difficult."

The three ponies galloped towards the library and lightning took care to knock. Twilight opened the door, taking note that his other friends were there with him. "Lightning, come in. we need to see you." As the three ponies entered pocket whispered to sketch, "'we need to see you.'?" Lightning was confused as well until they got to the main foyer like area, all the elements of harmony were sitting there, even discord. "Okay, I want to know what's going on." Pocket said, cutting to the heart of the matter. Twilight spoke, "canterlot is under attack."

The shock that spread in the room was punctured by lightning, "well isn't this the time we go in and do something about it?" twilight shook her head, "the reason you're here is so I can tell you to stay behind." Lightning got agitated quickly, "Well who was the one that helped you all 1 month ago?" the 1 month ago was usually off speaking terms, lightning was really annoyed. Rainbowdash flew up into the air, "well 1 month ago is over! Not only that, but were not going to let you go anyway!"

discord snapped and the 7 elements warped out of the room, lightning was angry. Pocketbook's face lit up, "I have an idea, do you know where any air transport is?" lightning smiled, "as a matter of fact I do."

Authors note: whoa! There's a sequel! This is going to be even cooler than the last one, and old friends will return.


	2. Chapter 2on the road again

Chapter 1: on the road again

The idea was to take a hot air balloon and gat to canterlot, on the way the three discussed their concerns. "The thing is that even though some of my past has been revealed, I think there's more to it than what I know now." Lightning told sketch. "I'm not so sure that taking the hot air balloon was the smart choice." Sketch said, pocket practically slapped him, "Are you kidding? Well get to canterlot in no time fl-" a voice full of authority cut her off, "HALT, nopony is allowed to go to canterlot at the moment." The pegusus guard looked at lightning, "nopony whatsoever, not even you-" pocket got up in his face "SHUT UP!" lightning turned towards her, "what are you-?" pocketbook practically knocked the two guards aside as they barreled foreword, "AWAY!"

magical beams rained upon them as they flew foreword, "these aren't easy to dodge in a balloon you know!" sketch called to pocket, right then a blast of energy hit the balloon, and they began to lose air. The last thing lightning saw was the forest below them rushing up to meet them.

Pain, nothing but pain and darkness, cracking one eye open lightning could see they were at the edge of the forest. Sketch was using healing magic on his left wing. "Really pocketbook? That's the second time you almost got us arrested!" pocket turned on him, "hey in my defense prison time makes great comics!" lightning sat up, "the second time?" sketch turned, "yeah, pocket never should have tried to talk with the mares in canterlot." Lightning looked around,"how are we going to get to canterlot now?" sketch pointed behind him "we have to go on hoof." The three ponies gallop off towards the distant castle.

MEANWHILE

Twilight appeared at the train station with the other 6 elements. "So twilight, Why did we need to leave lightning behind?" discord asked twilight looked at her former enemy, "Princess Celestia asked that we go without him, I think it's a test of his cunning to get there on his own." Applejack shifted uneasily, "ah think lightning will still find a way to get there." Rainbowdash sighed, "his wing is really hurt, I don't think he's flying anytime soon." Discord nodded, "His wing is hurt badly but remember, he would want to bring sketch and pocket." Rarity piped up, "we didn't leave anything he could use did we?"

Twilight shook her head, "the only thing we left with him is a sense of betrayal, that and a determination to help." The 7 elements got aboard the train and moved off towards canterlot.

Halfway to canterlot twilight looked out the window and her jaw dropped, there was the hot air balloon she used to get to Cloudsdale with, and sitting inside were lightning sketch and pocket! She rolled down her window and fired magical blasts at the balloon; she wasn't going to let lightning get there until she was sure the princess was okay. The balloon lurched forwards and the blasts missed, until one lucky shot hit the balloon, too late twilight realized that they could all fall to their deaths. The balloon plunged down by the forest.


	3. Chapter 3the seige

Chapter 2: the siege

Canterlot was indeed in trouble because of the changeling siege, as twilight saw when she got off the train, last major duel they had with the changelings the 6 ponies got captured; this time they had a chaotic god on their side. They plowed right through the changeling army; until they got to the tower where all the elements were kept. The army in there was far better trained; twilight hoped that they could get help soon.

Lightning was just entered canterlot when he saw an army of changelings, "By celestia's BEARD!" he heard sketch say. The changelings then turned into figures of twilight and friends, "We need to get to the tower!" pocketbook called, "First, we need to deal with these creeps!" lightning shouted, "I hope they brought awesome repellant!" lightning yelled out, the three ponies were going to have their hooves full, lightning bucked several of them in the face, sketch quickly made a drawing of a hero on the ground which he made into a living thing; pocket was the more powerful as she went berserk all over the changelings. "Let's goooooooo!" lightning called out, there was something moving inside him; something he hadn't felt in 1 month.

MEANWHILE

There was a commotion out in the castle courtyard, commander shine was trying to rally his troops into a decent defense; it wasn't working. "GET INTO A FORMATION FOR CELESTIAS SAKE!" came a booming voice, all the guards got into a semicircle and the pegusus guards were doing battle in the air, a magic blast hit the collection of changelings; turning the commander saw the prince; prince dapper masquerade, firing the blasts into the crowd. "There's a commotion in town, we need to prepare for anything at this point." The commander told the prince, even though he was a prince, dapper almost never acted like one. He was an alicorn that had a burgundy mane a charcoal mane and golden eyes; his cutie mark was a Polaroid. "You do that, I have been told to go help the elements in the tower."

Lightning was getting tired, and these guys just kept coming. "We need to find twilight and the others!" he called to sketch "they must be going for the elements; we need to get to that tower!" sketch called back the three were in no shape for a lopsided fight like this, something within lightning moved; it wasn't adrenalin, it was something more; lightning felt detached from his body; he was then back in his body, fully in control. The only thing was that he felt different, his wings spread and he launched himself forwards into the crowd of changelings.

Authors note: I will put references into the fanfiction, but not yet, I dearly hope you read the third party as there were many spoilers in these chapters so far, Happy Halloween


	4. Chapter 4ending battles

Chapter 3: the ending battles

Twilight fired off her magic into the changeling that had her pinned down; the changeling flew off into the window. "If lightning made it through the crash, I hope he's going to help us out!" Rainbowdash called to twilight, 'Did he make it out of that? Did he … die?' Discord snapped and all the changelings froze where they were, discord them caused them all to float into one big mass in the center of the room; then they all vanished in a flash of light.

Lightning didn't know what just happened, one moment the changelings had them surrounded; the next all of the changelings were on the ground. Oh, and sketch had a look that some would call completely and utterly dumbfounded. "What was that?" was all pocketbook asked, "I have no idea, what WAS that?" lightning commented. Stubborn as she was; pocketbook didn't let the question go unanswered, "woop-dee-doo, that was something that you did and I want to know what it is." Lightning sighed, "clearly you didn't hear me, I have no idea what I just did. The best thing we can do now is to get to the element tower." They all galloped off to the tower.

MEANWHILE

Dapper flew high above the kingdom streets; the commander clearly hated him; after losing the re-ranking duel to Twilights brother: shining armor, the commander had a disliking to all magic, and the fact the he can't fly like his daughter just makes him even more bitter than usual. The commander (as you should have guessed by now) was an earth pony, his eyes were (what else?) red and his coat was stark white his mane was blonde and his scar from the last war with the changelings stood out. The thing that worried dapper the most was the fact that his cutie mark was a long bloody spear, nopony should have drawing blood a special talent.

The commander had quite the service record; with being promoted 5 times and demoted 4, twice for yelling at the prince and the other two for bloodying fellow guards. The only thing he did right was fight; even then he was a commanding and harsh boss. Dapper spotted three ponies heading in the direction of the tower, 'strange; one is a pegusus and he isn't flying, the other two are from a famous comic book store.' The prince did a bank and turned back towards the castle, maybe these ponies would like to speak to his aunt.

Lightning galloped as fast as he could towards the tower his mind ablaze with questions, such as 'why didn't Rainbow know about my wing anyway?' and 'is everypony okay?' he pushed the questions aside for the moment, he had to find twilight and fast. The three ponies approached the tower and saw the mane six sitting down inside the tower, Twilight looked up and saw all three ponies galloping up and managed a weak smile, "Okay so I didn't hang back on this one; but did you really think I would?" lightning asked twilight. Twilight shook her head, "I knew you would try to get here first so I…I…" she didn't finish; only turned her head and tears streamed down her cheeks. Lightning smiled, "you shot us out of the sky, Listen Twi, you did what you thought was right. I don't hate you for it." He tried to calm her down, "that makes one of us." Sketch commented, pocketbook elbowed him. "ow!"

Twilight looked up and smiled, he didn't hate her after all, discord warped out of the room. "So now what?" Sketch asked, "We should first speak to the princess" discord pointed out from the walls. "Discord can you please not be a disembodied voice?" Pocketbook asked, "but that's no fun." Lightning smiled in spite of the situation, it was good to be with his friends. "Is it just me, or do we need to see the princess?" Rainbowdash asked, "Well that's true, let's go to the other parts of the castle" lightning announced, the now 10 equestrians moved towards the castle. (Wow 10 equestrians! Do the math.) They approached the castle and the heavy doors swung open, inside stood a pony that wasn't the princess.

Authors note: Whoop de doo, cliff hanger. I would like to thank Corporal lunch for sending me a review on my stories; he addressed the flaws and also looked at the whole story. Strange that he said the exact same complaints as my brother, and in the same order. I hope you other readers enjoyed. and lunch, your complaints will be addressed.


	5. It never ends does it?

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 4: it never ends does it?

"Who are you?" Lightning asked the earth pony before them, "I am commander shine, and you are all responsible for the destruction of canterlot tower." Lightning almost staggered; they were at fault? "Now you listen here!" it was Rarity, "We are not at fault for the damage done to the tower, if anything; it was the changelings!" the commander snorted "And who were the changelings fighting?" lightning smiled, "Not the second in command for the royal guard." The commander purpled; this had clearly hit home. "The princess would like to see you 9." 9? Lightning looked around; where was Discord?

The 9 ponies made it to the throne room; inside was more guards than lightning had ever seen, "Put them in the dungeon, I don't want to see them until the princess returns." They were hauled off by type of pony; Lightning was hauled off to the pegusus area (or as some may say the pegusus wing!) of the dungeon; Rainbowdash and Lightning were thrown into the same cell, "I can't believe the left us in the dungeon!" Rainbowdash was livid; "Calm down Rainbow' freaking out won't do anything to help." Lightning reasoned; Rainbow didn't want to hear it, "And then what? Do nothing?" Lightning sighed, she was as hard to deal with as Scootaloo, "No, we come up with a plan to either wait until Princess Celestia returns or we can try to escape."

Lightning had heard that the pegusus wing was built so that flying out would get them nowhere; Lightning couldn't fly, he had a different mindset to escape. He got up and started to press the bricks; trying to find a loose cluster of them. "What are you doing?" Rainbowdash asked, "Having read many books on prison escapes; and you would be surprised; I know how to escape without using your wings; not that I could." Rainbowdash sighed and Lightning vaguely heard her say the word "Egghead" but he ignored it in favor of the task at hand.

Twilight on the other hand was thrown into a cell with Sketch; the two quickly got into an argument about what to do next. "We need to wait for the princess; she would never leave us down here to die!" Twilight insisted, "Oh yeah? Then why are we down here in the first place?" Sketch countered Twilight couldn't answer that, but Sketch got to work on the window frame. "Why the frame? Why not the bars?" Twilight asked, "The window bars are magic proofed, it would make sense they have that in the unicorn wing." Twilight slumped down, "Then what do we do now?" she asked. "We need to get out, and I have a plan." Sketch went back to pressing his hoof against the frame, "I just need to find- Aha!" Sketch exclaimed, not too loudly though. Sketch then used his magic on the frame in a laser to cut the regular brick.

Pocket was thrown roughly into a cell with Applejack, "Watch it will you?" she asked the guard who didn't respond; Applejack was asleep on the cot, tired from the previous battle. "Come on, get up!" she shouted into Applejack's ear. "CONSARN IT!" Applejack shouted in surprise, "What in tarnation didja do that fer?" She demanded, "We need to find a way out of this place." Pocket answered simply. "The princess'll come to get us out of here." Pocket sighed, "Really? Wouldn't she have not let you be put down here?" Applejack sat up, "yer right, the princess would be down here fer us already" The two earth ponies started to think up Ideas to escape.

Authors note: Oh yeah! I felt like throwing another thing in the way! Corporal lunch; I know I should chande gears but this was the best way to show each character under a different light. Oh and it will include references to other things I don't own.


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 5: Escape

Lightning found the weak spot in the wall, "Bingo, I found it." He then proceeded to push the brick out; in doing so the whole wall weakened. He then pushed more bricks and the whole cluster fell apart; leaving a nice sized hole in the wall. "Who said being an egghead was a bad thing?" he asked no one in particular. Lightning then snuck a peek through the hole, being a pegusus he still could feel differentials in the air currents, lucky for him the cell let out into a service shaft. "We can use this to escape!" Lightning was glad that worked. They went down the corridor to find a supply elevator; the two pegesi got in and lightning flipped the switch.

Sketch just finished cutting the brick with his magic, "I'm surprised no one else did that." Twilight said, "I'm just glad were out of this cell." He pushed the window out and it fell harmlessly into a bush. "Are you ready for a little sky diving?" Twilight asked, "As ready as I can be." Sketch wasn't used to jumping out windows so he had the pre-jump jitters. Sketch just flung himself out the window into the bush; the brambles hurt but he survived. There was a *whump* as Twilight landed next to him in the bush. "I didn't say land in the same bush." He whispered. The two unicorns got up and raced out of the courtyard.

Applejack and Pocketbook weren't having much luck finding a way out. They had so little plans they just decided to annoy the guard with pockets astounding lung capacity. "HEY YOU COULD GET US SOME BETTER FOOD YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST PUT SOME BUTTER ON THE POTATOS! THIS CELL NEEDS AIR CONDITIONING! I HAVE TO GO SEE A MOVIE IN HALF AN HOUR! YOU NEED A MANE CUT!" soon after there was a *clank* and a sheet of sound proof glass slid in front on the cell door. "Did they just do that?" Pocketbook fumed, "We can use your lung power to break the bricks?" Pocket just opened her mouth, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (It was longer but you get the jist) the bricks crumbled and the soundproof glass kept it all contained, they were free. "Yeehaw!" Applejack called out. The two earth ponies galloped off to meet with their friends.

Pinkie pie wasn't getting what the big deal was; the cell was easily broken. She just whipped out her party cannon and blew the wall down, she just bounced out of her cell and got away; the flabbergasted guards didn't know what to do.

Lightning and Rainbowdash made it to the top of the elevator shaft; at the top there was another hallway, it was darker and danker than the one they were just in. "Ready for a little blind trotting?" he asked Rainbowdash, "Come on egghead there's only one way to go." The two pegesi then went into the hallway. "So lightning, how did you get here?" Rainbowdash asked. "I used the air balloon and flew here." Lightning answered. "Why did Twilight break down in the tower?" she asked, "She used her magic and shot down the balloon; she thought I was angry at her for nearly killing me." Lightning was answering more questions than he usually did. "Hey is that light?" Rainbowdash asked; quickening her pace, Lightning stopped her, "Did you hear that?" he asked. Rainbowdash strained her ears and heard one sound, a whisper. "Who do you think found this tunnel?" lightning got closer as to hear more of this conversation. "I hope the elements found us, I don't think we would survive much more." The other voice was speaking. "We need to keep quiet!" *Ahem* lightning cleared his throat and the two figures froze, "Who are you? And why are you in this tunnel?" lightning asked. "W-we need to speak with the element the filly bears." Lightning looked at Rainbowdash. "Go on, what is it?" he asked the two shadowed figures.

Twilight and Sketch made it to the edge of the courtyard when they saw two things: the changelings were gone and that commander Shine was talking to a shadowed unicorn, they got closer and heard the witty banter. "You need to let them go! You locked them up for no reason!" the unicorn was Twilights older brother; Shining Armor. "I don't care what you say 'sir'. I was given orders to not let them out, nor let anypony interfere with their imprisonment." Commander Shine wasn't listening to Shining armor. "Who told you to lock them up anyway?" Shining demanded of him, "I am not at liberty to tell you that." The commander growled. Twilight almost trotted forwards to interfere but Sketch stopped her, "we need to find the princess first." They snuck off to find princess Celestia.

Applejack and Pocketbook saw Twilight and Sketch sneak off to find the princess; the two earth ponies were on a balcony. "Ah wonder if Lightning and Rainbow got out." Applejack wondered aloud. "I'm sure their fine, First we need to meet up with Twilight and Sketch." The earth ponies had to sneak through the castle to find the throne room. "Who goes there?" a voice sounded as they just barely made it behind a curtain. "I know your there freak colt. I was warned about what you can do." The guard wasn't too nice about addressing Lightning. "Hmmmm…. Where is that Pegusus?" the guard passed. "Come on, I think that the throne rooms over here." Pocket reached a set of big grand doors. They opened the door to see something they didn't expect.

Authors note: Cliffhanger! LAWLZ!


	7. Answers

Chapter 6: Answers

"So what you're telling us is that the elements are going to explode or something?" Lightning asked. "No, the elements are unstable due to the fact that something interfered with the process." One of the figures answered. "So this instability will cause them to what and how do we stop it?" Lightning wanted answers. "This instability will cause them to eventually mentally break." Lightning was getting worried, "So you're telling us that they'll go insane?" he asked bluntly. The figures cringed. "Yes that's what we're saying." Rainbowdash was getting more and more silent. "That doesn't answer one thing." Lightning persisted. The figures looked at him, "And what is that?" Lightning looked straight at them. "How do we stop it?"

Sketch and Twilight got to the big grand doors moments after Pocket and Applejack did; the doors were open and the two unicorns galloped through on the other side was princess Celestia standing on her throne, perfectly fine. Her mane was as ethereal as it normally was, her coat was pristine white and her tiara was perched upon her head. "Princess Celestia! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight was jubilant. "Stay back Twilight." It was Sketch, "If she was here the whole time then how come she didn't come get us out?" Twilight stopped her gallop short. "Where's Lightning and Rainbowdash?" Sketch demanded. The princess looked at him, "Not here, I built that prison cell specific for each kind of pony. It would make sense he couldn't escape." Twilight was on the verge of tears, "Why Princess Celestia? Why would you do this to us?" The princess didn't bat an overly sized eyelash, "As a test of course; I wanted to see who could get each pair of ponies out of their cells." Twilight wasn't done, "Where is Pinkie and Rarity?" Twilight demanded. The princess shrugged, "I have no idea, They must have gotten out somehow. They'll get here soon." This wasn't the princess Twilight knew; who was this?

Lightning got closer to the shadowed figures, hoping to get a closer look. "Do you know the fastest way to the throne room?" One figure nodded, "Oh yes, you simply need to go through here." It snapped and a portal appeared, "Go forth! Your friends need you!" Lightning looked at Rainbowdash, "You ready to go?" Rainbowdash nodded. The two pegesi jumped through the portal to find in a flash they were someplace else. (Isn't that the point of portals?) They were in the throne room; all of the ponies wearing stunned expressions around them. "Hey everypony! What's happening?" Lightning asked enthusiastically. "Where did you come from?" Twilight asked, "From a room of knowledge." Lightning answered cryptically. "Everypony! We bring things you need to know!" Rainbowdash called. "What is it?" Twilight inquired. "We have spoken with two who-knows-what's and they told us that the elements are in great danger! Not the elements but the bearers of them." Lightning relayed the basics of the problem. "The basics of it are this; when you use the elements a small piece of your soul is linked to them, when you disconnect from them you lose that piece of yourself." Twilight gasped, Lightning continued. "When that happens you lose some of your sanity, you eventually turn into a shadow version of yourself; Such as what happened to the princesses." Princess Celestia's head drooped. "The only way to stop it is to eliminate the shadows of doubt and anger within yourself."

"So how we go about that I have no idea." Lightning concluded. "You must leave this palace at once that is what you must do." Lightning regarded the princess, "And why is that princess? Is it because the secrets of the elements have been revealed?" The princess shook her head. "You broke out of the Pegasus section of the dungeon." Lightning still stood defiantly, "I am not going anywhere. Not until you give us some answers!" Twilight was shocked by this clear act of defiance against the princess. "Lightning hwat are you doing?" Lightning didn't turn around. "Maybe somepony should show the princess that we're not at her complete mercy." Twilight persisted, "Is this the best choice?" Lightning looked at Twilight, "If this is what needs to be done, then I'll do it." Twilight looked completely shocked, Lightning wasn't like this. "Listen to yourself Lightning! Is this what you want?" Lightning sighed, "No; I don't want a war, I want answers." Twilight was confused "About what? You already told us about what the elements do to a pony!" Lightning shook his head, his green sweat soaked mane swinging in the air. "That doesn't explain what the elements ARE; the princess says she and Luna found them, but where? And how? None of her story explains this." Twilight was beginning to question Lightning's OWN sanity. "I just need to know one thing." Lightning said, the princess looked at him, "Where did you find the elements?"

The train ride back to Ponyville was extremely awkward; Twilight refused to speak with Lightning, "It doesn't matter! Just think what the princess thinks of me now!" Twilights last words to him were spoken harshly; but what Lightning said was worse, "Is that all that matters to you? What the princess thinks of you?" he said this coldly. Then the two went into their respective train cart rooms. "You think that Lightning was a bit too harsh?" Rarity asked, "I think he's learning to question reality." The voice came from the walls, in a flash Discord warped into the room. "Discord! Where were you when we needed you?" Pocketbook demanded. "Oh you didn't need me; after all you escaped without my help." Discord answered. "Can you go talk to Lightning? He and Twilight are in a fight." Fluttershy asked.

Lightning was in his cabin; stewing about what had happened. "I need to uncover this; there is no other way." Discord warped into his room. "What do you want discord?" Lightning snapped, Discord feigned surprise, "I thought you would welcome your friend; speaking of friends; what happened between you and Twilight hmm?" Discord asked the young stallion. "I wanted to uncover some things about the elements; Twilight thinks that my attitude towards the princess was not befitting a royal." Lightning stated bluntly. He sighed, "Can you tell her that I don't want to be in a fight with her? I want to figure out what's going on; I was rude to the princess because she was hiding something; I knew that there was something hidden." Discord warped out of the room.

Authors note: I can't really do much about this except finish what I started; so if Twilight is going to hate Lightning then it will be so. Mwahaha and all that.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP this is for the sole purpose of entertainment. Thank you for your time.


	8. Suspicion

Chapter 7: suspicion

Lightning walked into his house and flopped down onto his bed; contemplating the reasons he was so rude to the princess. 'It could be that she killed my father and held my past as a weapo0n against my friends.' He thought sourly. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Lightning sat on a hill; the very same hill from the prologue. "And I'm on this hill again; what will my luck throw at me this time?" Lightning asked aloud. Then the very earth rumbled, "THIS IS BIGGER THAN YOU KNOW" Lightning was shaken but could respond. "What do you mean?" He asked the raggedy voice from the grave. "YOU NEED NOT FIGHT YOUR FRIEND TWILIGHT SPARKLE" Lightning huffed, "I know that!" the chilling voice didn't listen, "YOU MUST MAKE AMENDS; YOU MUST GO AND TALK TO TWILIGHT AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY" Lightning was sure that somepony had entered his mind to make him dream this. "Okay then; who are you to enter my mind?" the voice didn't answer; instead the dream faded and Lightning felt the dawn on his face.

Lightning was walking through the market towards the library when he stopped cold; a familiar feeling of dread was trickling down his spine. "I told yall we couldn't trust him!" Lightning heard the voice coming from an alley not too far from where he stood. "I know but I think that he may need our help in case he's going insane!" This was definitely Twilights voice. "Who cares if he goes insane! We all saw how he treated the princess! I say we show him not to mess with us!" Rainbowdash was itching for a fight.

Lightning snuck into the building next to the alleyway; listening in on the conversation. "You think he fell for it?" Lightning knew this was a clever ploy to get him to betray his friends; too bad they thought he left when he didn't. "Hard to say; I think that if he did we're going to be well paid for our 'talents'" he heard another snicker. "I just think that if he was such a problem why didn't they dispose of him before?" another one asked, "I don't know and I don't care." The first one stated. "I just hope he never finds out who we are. Hey Mack!" a voice like gravel grinding a man's face down answered, "Yes?" The voice continued unhindered "Are you sure you locked them elements up?" The gravel voice chuckled, "Of course; they are in the library." Lightning left them to their crap and went at a faster pace towards the library.

Lightning saw a sign on the door; 'closed for re-shelving' Lightning just opened the door anyway. It was dark and smelled of old books; the only thing that confused lightning was the note on the floor. Picking it up he saw it said one thing; one thing to strike something into him.

PACKAGE RECEIVED

Lightning heard a muffled cry coming from the upper floor; he trotted up and saw one closed door; it was unlocked so Lightning eased the door open; inside was Twilight and the others; tied up and gagged. "By Celestia's beard." He muttered; he knelt down and untied Twilight and Applejack; next he untied Fluttershy and Rarity; after that he freed Rainbowdash and Pinkie. "Okay what happened?" Lightning asked; he felt a sharp pain in his face as Twilight hit him; but he didn't rise to it. "So that's what happened?" he asked jokingly. "Why did you do this?" Fluttershy sobbed. "What? I just got here! I was walking to apologize to Twilight for being rude to her when this happened!" The mane six just stopped. "What?" Twilight looked at him, "You said you were here to apologize to me?" Lightning nodded and plunked down on the hard wood floor.

THREE DAYS LATER

Lightning was walking to the library to see Twilight; she wanted to see him for some reason; a new spell or something rather. "Heya Lightning!" A voice sounded from above him; looking up Lightning saw Rainbowdash flying above him. "Oh hey Rainbow; what's up?" Rainbow landed next to him and walked with him. "I heard you were going to see Twilight." Lightning nodded, "Yeah; she might just want to talk or it has something to do with a new spell." Lightning hadn't talked to the girls about what his search turned up; I however will tell you: nothing.

The two pegusi reached the library, "I'll see you later; bye lightning!" Rainbowdash flew off and Lightning turned his attention to the front door; there was an advanced lock on it. Lightning examined it carefully before just deciding to knock. *Knock knock* there was a small creak as the door opened; revealing Lightning's friend; Celestia's student; and the pony you know because I already told you several times: Twilight Sparkle. "Hello Lightning, please come in." She turned and Lightning walked after her; was it just him or was she a bit… robotic?

Lightning walked into the main foyer where Spike sat; sending a letter once he saw Lightning enter the room. "What was the note about?" Lightning asked absentmindedly, "It's a letter to the princess." Twilight answered. "Well enough about that; why did you want to see me Twilight?" Lightning asked. Twilight looked at him; joy in her eyes. "You apologized." Lightning shrugged, "Well you WERE right; I needed the information; but I should have known and respected the princess." Twilight smiled. "You aren't like I was told…" that got Lightning attention real quickly, "You were told? Who told you what?" Twilight looked alarmed, "You heard that?"

Apparently she was told by the princess that Lightning wasn't going to apologize; she was told that he would remain stubborn and wrong. Lightning didn't do that; he told Twilight that she was right when he truly believed it. "So the princess was saying I'm a big stubborn idiot of sorts?" Lightning asked the star pupil, "Yeah; she said you weren't going to apologize for it." Lightning broke into a grin, "Only superstars break the mold." Twilight shook her head; but Lightning could see she was smiling too.

Lightning was at the library reading about the elements; so far he learned that each of the six friends was an element. Discord wasn't in the book so Lightning knew it was out of date; it still gave decent information. Lightning looked up and saw Twilight walk in, "Hey Twilight; what's going on?" Twilight clearly looked troubled. "Nothing's wrong Lightning! Why would it be wrong?" Twilight looked at him with a twitching eyelid. "Twilight; I have seen you act like this before. Something is bothering you; I want to know what it is." Twilight looked at him again; seemingly really upset. "Mist; you know the Pegasus that was put on the weather team? She ended up in the hospital while we were away."

Lightning and Twilight made it to the hospital; Rainbowdash was waiting for him outside. "Rainbow! What happened?" Lightning asked the cyan Pegasus, "I don't know! The doctors say nopony can go in until you arrived!" she added the last comment with a hint of irritation. "Well lets go then!" Lightning and the others went into the hospital. A nurse rushed up to greet them. "How can I help you?" she asked; Lightning took a deep breath, "I need to see mist the Pegasus." The nurse led him and the others into the medical room; Mist was on the treatment bed. Her usual aqua coat was a shade paler; her gold mane had its normal red streaks; but it was soaked in sweat. He couldn't see her cutie mark but Lightning remembered it from his last time meeting her; it was a red heart with a lone wing.

Mist looked up weakly; her eyes lit up when she saw Lightning trot up. "Lightning!" she rasped; her voice sounded as if she hadn't had a drink in a day or two. "It is a grave time for Equestria." Lightning furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" Mist just closed her eyes, "You must stay with the friends that you have now; your past is darker than you know." Lightning knew this wasn't Mist speaking to him; it was another speaking through her. "What happened to Mist?" Twilight gave a confused look but didn't question what he said. "She is afflicted by the evil you must face… you will understand in time… do not fail; Equestria rests in the hooves of you and your friends now…"

Mist started to close her eyes more when Rainbowdash cut in, "Mist! This can't be happening!" There were tears streaking down the mares face. "It must be done Rainbow… You will understand in time…" she repeated this; then exploded all over the walls. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THE MOST GRAPHIC THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Lightning was freaking out at what had just transpired; his friend who he had attempted to try and save just exploded. Rainbowdash was in tears over the death of her friend and Twilight was just standing there; too shocked to move. Then the nurse walked back in.


	9. Plague

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 8: plauge

Lightning was the only one in shape to explain what happened to the mare; she blew up. Straight as that; she warned us then exploded. (I just proof read my last chapter and noticed a spell error. I don't proof read my stuff!)

The charges were dropped at the princess' command; she knew he wouldn't get so shaken by a murder; it would take much more than that. "What happened?" she asked harshly once the trio of ponies were before her. "I honestly haven't figured it out yet myself." Lightning avoided answering. The princess wouldn't have that, "What happened in the hospital?" Lightning smiled; knowing the joy of being with 'friends'. "I was informed that Mist was being held in the hospital by Twilight; I decided to get moving. Once Twilight and I got there we met up with Rainbowdash; then she told us that she was held out of talking to Mist until I arrived." The princess raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "Then we went into the hospital room; mist wasn't looking too good; she seemed happy that I showed up. Then she told me that Equestria was in danger. She said I had to keep my friends and that we needed to stick together." Lightning took a breath before continuing. "She then was approached by Rainbowdash who asked why did this happen. But Mist just repeated that we would understand soon; then she exploded; traumatizing all of us." the princess nodded. "I know what she meant."

The princess Celestia led them to a tower; there she said they would understand there. Twilight was getting her voice back. "I can't believe she died that way…" Lightning felt guilt; he felt it was his fault that Mist got attacked. "Is this my fault Twilight?" He asked the only mare he felt he could trust to give him an answer. "I don't think so; it was an attack to get the princess' attention." Lightning looked away from the others. "We have arrived." Celestia said briskly; opening the door to a darkened chamber, inside princess Luna was looking off a balcony opposite to the entrance. Celestia sighed, "It is happening again."

Lightning felt shock, "Again!? What do you mean again!?" Lightning took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry about the outburst; what do you mean again? This has happened before?" Celestia sighed; "This is a terrible plague that is now affecting this kingdom again. Sit down my little ponies; this will be a long tale." The three ponies sat down; Lightning's mind was running full speed. "It all started 1000 years ago…"

TALE OF THE PLAUGE

(This might be long; if you have to go to the bathroom do it now. Get some snacks or if its late you might want to stop reading and save this story for tomorrow.)

(Everypony ready? If you disregarded my warning I insist you read and consider it.)

One thousand years ago there was a plague that wanted to take Equestria by force; it is the very curse that turned Luna into Nightmare Moon. This curse was purged by several ponies banning together to stop it; it was turning ponies into hateful versions of themselves. This plague is known as the nightmare; it feeds off of evil emotions such as spite hate greed or jealousy. It was consuming Equestria quickly; the band of ponies aforementioned needed to find the magic's that could stop it. These were the elements of harmony that were sought by the ponies. Chief among them was Celestia; she lead the others to find the elements so she could stop the Nightmare from consuming Equestria through her sister; she had lead five ponies to their deaths.

Lightning Twilight Rainbowdash Sketchbook and Pocketbook were all direct descendants of the five ponies that had died. The Nightmare was freed in the body of Luna; Twilight and the other elements had stopped her then; it was up to this group of five to stop it now.

And so the tale ends with a promise from the Nightmare to return; and kill all those who could stop it now.

Lightning was shocked into silence; this was his destiny? To stop a plague that Celestia could barely defeat? Twilight was the first to speak, "You think we can do this princess?" Lightning's gut sank but his heart lifted with a sense of reason. "Not with that attitude Twi." Lightning smiled and spoke with a bit of joke in his voice. Rainbowdash flipped, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Lightning was taken aback; but he still smiled. "This was meant to happen Rainbow; it doesn't mean I'm happy with it. But if it's up to us then it's up to us." there was no fear in his voice; just cool logic. "Do you think I wanted this to occur? No; I wanted to live a normal life with my foster parent. Instead I ended up saving the world. This is what we must do; we must meet up and do what we can to erase the Nightmare from existence." Celestia smiled, "You must work together my little ponies; the Nightmare feeds off dark emotions. You must not let it take you." Lightning stood up, "Can you teleport us to Ponyville? We need to gather supplies." There was a flash of light and the quad of ponies were in Ponyville.

Lightning stood up shakily; he wasn't used to teleports. "Everypony okay?" he asked the group around him; then he noticed the alicorn with him. "Princess Luna? Why are you here?" Luna stood up; almost without effort. "It is my responsibility to assist you in stopping this plague." Lightning shrugged; instead checking on Twilight. "Twilight; get ready. We need to get Sketch and Pocket so we can get started." Twilight stood up; more experienced in teleportation fatigue. "Shall we get started?" Luna asked. "Let's go find the others."

Sketch was all up for adventure; Pocketbook just wanted him to bring a notebook so he could write down the details for his next comic. "We're not getting any younger over here!" Rainbowdash shouted; impatient. "Keep your feathers on; I'm almost ready!" Rainbow sighed explosively, "You've been almost ready for an hour!" Pocket came out of the front door with saddlebags on. "Am I the only one who brought some protective gear?" she asked. "Apparently." Was what Lightning said. "Everypony ready? We need Spike to send a letter to princess Celestia telling her we're ready." Luna just held her hoof in the air before using her 'Royal Canterlot Voice' to shout the message to Celestia. A Chariot came into view not ten minutes afterwards.

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter; I need to move this along to the epic parts and we pretty much get the idea about the Plague. Mist was the first fatality in this story; there most likely will be more. Skarfly out.


	10. Questing

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 9: questing

Lightning doubted that they would make an effective team; Rainbow and Pocket were not on friendly ground; Twilight was the only pony he felt he could trust here; well Twilight and Luna. "Can you two stop arguing? This is the exact kind of power the Nightmare feeds on!" Lightning snapped. Twilight was confused, "What's wrong Lightning? You seem stressed." Lightning looked at the floor of the chariot, "I am stressed; we need to stop this thing that wants to take our skulls and crush them." The brutal reality of what they needed to do set in, "So what's the plan Lightning?" Sketch asked; Lightning looked uncomfortable, "Me? What did I do to become leader?" Luna looked at him kindly; "You are the descendant of the leader; you also have shown traits that only a leader can show." Lightning looked at the floor again, "I think that we should figure out how to destroy it; the elements didn't do it before; only trapping it then purging it." Luna winced at the mention of her imprisonment; Lightning continued, "Is there any OTHER thing that can stop the Nightmare?"

Celestia knew exactly where they needed to go; the original place that the elements were. That location was unknown; they needed to find a wizard pony on the edge of the griffin kingdom; he could tell them where to go. "A wizard pony? That's perfect for the next issue." Sketch was in full comic mode. "Is there anything we can use to defend ourselves better?" Lightning asked Celestia. Celestia nodded; leading them to a chamber through a secret door in the main palace room; Lightning took note that he was in the stained-glass window depicting the defeat of the Nightmare within Celestia. (If you have no idea what I am talking about then you didn't heed my warning at the beginning of the fanfiction; read the third party before reading this!)

Celestia handed Twilight and Sketch swords; she gave Luna Lightning and Rainbowdash wing blades. They were used in combat in the air; Lightning nicknamed his blades: Diablo. "See Pocket? We didn't have to bring any spare hoof guards; we can do this." Lightning felt his heart lifting; along with his mood. "We can bring you south as far as Ponyville outskirts; from there you must travel by hoof." Celestia warned them. "How are we going to get there exactly? We can't just take a chariot; that would waste too much time." Sketch pointed out. Lightning felt his gut clench, "Are we going to teleport?" Celestia smiled grimly, "Yes; you must go from there." There was a flash of light; and the ponies were off.

"Come on! The Nightmare isn't going to stop itself!" Rainbowdash shouted impatiently, "Well you and Luna are the only ponies here who can fly!" Pocket shot back. "Stop arguing you two; it isn't getting us any closer to the tower." Sketch reasoned. "He's right; we need to get to the wizard before the Nightmare figures out we're going to stop it." Twilight agreed. Lightning smiled; being with his friends lifted his spirits, "I think the Nightmare already knows what we're up to." Lightning muttered; Lightning saw the confused looks and felt obligated to tell them. "If the Nightmare is after the five non-royalties here; it should have kept an eye on us." Luna huffed at the thought, "Twilight is technically royalty."

Apparently Twilight became royalty when shining armor married cadence. "Shining armor! We forgot to tell the others that we left!" Twilight panicked; but Lightning managed to calm her down, "They'll get told by the princess; we need to keep moving." The group of ponies then came to see a mountain. "We really need to pick up the pace." Sketch mentioned. "Luna; would you mind telling us what our ancestors were like?" Pocket asked the princess of the night. Luna sighed, "Sketch's ancestor was a mapmaker; a very cunning one too. She could make a map as fast as an ursa can get annoyed." Sketch was trying to get up the path, "So drawing things runs in the family? I should have guessed." The ponies had made almost no progress in scaling the mountain, "This is going to take a while isn't it?" Rainbowdash asked.

Applejack met with Pinkie Rarity and Fluttershy; they met up in the darkened library. "Twilight? So Twilight Rainbow and Lightning are all missing!" Applejack sounded dejected; Fluttershy stuck her head out off the kitchen, "Spike isn't here either!" Rarity almost lost it, "My Spikey-wikey is missing?" Applejack stopped her before she went overboard, "We need to go find them! Uh… any ideas where we should start looking?"

Authors note: I am not going to upload as many chapters as I originally could; but I still will; just for you! My chapter was WAY shorter than I wanted it to be; sorry! Skarfly out.


	11. Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 10: Trials

Lightning and the others made it to the top just as Luna brought out the moon; leaving them in lesser light. "Anypony think we should set up camp?" Lightning asked the group as he stepped on the plateau. "We need to conserve our strength; but we also need to get to the wizard as soon as we can!" Twilight was torn. "So shall we travel through the night?" Luna asked Lightning, "Well I'm willing to keep going; I just don't think the others share the same idea." Lightning looked back at the group of ponies that were also on this adventure. "Twilight; I think we may have to rest or face some hallucinations." Sketch pointed out, "He's right; we need to rest. Otherwise we won't be able to do well enough later." Twilight agreed. "Then it's settled; well make camp up here."

That idea could not have been worse.

Lightning first heard a sound coming from close by; Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't on the plateau; he was on the hill for the third time. This time however; there was a dark feel to the air. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE" The voice came from the ground itself; shaking the earth from within. "And your point is? Look buddy; I'm on an epic quest so if you'll just leave my dream-" Lightning began, "NO! YOU ARE HERE FOR A REASON!" the voice shook the earth more. "Does this have something to do with the elements weakening the bearer's ability to stay sane?" Lightning asked impatiently, "YES: TWILIGHT AND RAINBOWDASH ARE GOING TO BETRAY YOU FOR THE SHEER SAKE OF THEIR SANITY" the voice continued, "Whoa; who do you think you're dealing with here? Twilight and Rainbow aren't going to betray me or the cause for Equestria anytime ever!" Lightning shouted into the night. "IT IS YOUR DOWNFALL"

Lightning shot awake; the sunlight starting to rise over the tip of the mountain. "I assumed you were going to remain asleep." Lightning saw Luna; but he also saw her horn power down; right at the moment his mind stopped being afflicted by the voice. Was Luna trying to make him betray his friends? Lightning held on to that thought; it might come in handy later. "Good morning Lightning; are you ready?" Twilight asked him as she started to wake up. Lightning shrugged, "I don't know really; another one of my dreams was penetrated." Twilight's face turned to one of interest, "What happened in this altered dream?" she asked, "I was on the same hill as the last two times but something was different, I was having an argument with some strange voice; it said that you and Rainbow were going to pull something just to stay sane." Lightning summed up. "I see the tower in the distance; we must move." Luna interrupted the two.

Lightning was glad to see something other than a mountain in front of him, "Hey Rainbowdash! You see anything that might try and stop us?" Lightning called to the rainbow-maned Pegasus in the skies above. "With the Nightmare on our tails? Who knows; it tried plenty of things before." Rainbow deadpanned. "Well we won't know until we get there." Twilight said; trotting ahead. "There's a forest ahead; it is between us and the tower." Luna announced. Sketch nodded, "That will slow us down; we need to stay in a group; we don't need to get separated." Pocketbook said nothing.

The forest wasn't very thick at first; they could all trot in past the tree-line; then they encountered dense foliage; Twilight and Sketch had to hack away with swords. "I should have guessed that the trees would end up like this." Lightning chastised himself. "Don't get down on yourself; I couldn't see it from the sky; why would you see it from the ground?" Rainbow tried to cheer him up, "Because the trees would have blocked your view; I didn't notice the trees got thicker once we got in." Lightning answered, "It's the fastest way to the tower; you had no other choice." Twilight attempted to cheer him up, "Doesn't matter now; we're here and we need to move forwards." Lightning lifted the wing blades and helped the others cut through the trees.

The group of ponies reached a clearing; one that had an odd temple on it, "Do you think we should check it out?" Lighting asked the others; Twilight shook her head, "No; we need to get to the tower as soon as we can." Lightning nodded and the group pressed on.

(That will have significance)

The tower looked really odd; first of all it was a short and squat tower. Second; it was floating. Third; it had no doors apparent. "Well that wasn't what I expected." Lightning commented, "What did you expect? This is a wizard's tower." Rainbow didn't look amused by Lightning's choice of words. "Well we need to get up there, Twilight; can you teleport up there?" Lightning asked, "Yes; I can teleport you and the others too." Lightning gestured for Sketch and Pocket to walk up, "What about me and the Princess?" Rainbow asked; unhappy. "You two have wings right?" Lightning deadpanned.

The group appeared in a flash of light inside of the tower; a front foyer was where they sat. "Anypony think we should let Rainbow and Luna in?" Sketch asked, "Yeah; I'll get to that." Lightning reached and saw a lever. "A lever? Seems pretty low-tech for a wizard." Lightning commented, "If it aint broke don't fix it." Sketch muttered, "Hey are going to let us in?" Rainbow's muffled voice broke through the walls. "Yeah yeah; give me a sec." Lightning muttered as he pulled the lever; instead of the doors opening there was a rumble; and Rainbow alongside Luna warped in.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lightning warned,as a pair of doors opened nearby. out walked three pegusi; all clad in darker versions of the wonderbolts' outfits. "Anypony know who these ponies are?" Lightning asked nervously; Rainbow's eyes narrowed, "The Shadowbolts!" The lead pony stepped forwards, "We are here to stop your futile quest here and now." Lightning stepped forwards; in front of the group, "How do you hope to stop us? there is six of us and three of you." The lead mare laughed, and the stallions behind her did so too, "Ready for a fight then are you?" She asked, to which Lightning nodded, "I am not going to let you do anything to my friends." He stated simply.

Lights flashed and Lightning saw it was only Twilight and Rainbow that now were with him, "What did you do to my other friends?" Lightning demanded; evoking a laugh once more, "We simply needed you to fight us in threes; your friends will not win against the others however." Lightning didn't rise to it, "You think you can just show up and stop us? That's a laugh." Lightning retorted, "You laugh at our power? We didn't attack last time so you know not our strength." The mare sounded annoyed, "I think that if you challenge a well put together team like the one you just did; there will be pain." Lightning bluffed; not really thinking that this team was 'well put together'.

Lightning then got into position; ready to knock some heads, "ATTACK! For the glory of the Nightmare!" The lead mare shouted to her companions. The two lead ponies clashed and I cut off for the chapter break.

Authors note: LAWLZ! It was totally bound to happen; the Shadowbolts were just bound to happen. I think that this is going better than I originally hoped.


	12. Loyalty

Chapter 11: Loyalty

Lightning immediately jumped at the stallions that attacked them; his wings were a flurry of steel.

"Let's show these jokers whose boss!" Lightning called

Twilight fired off magic blasts while Rainbow flew in and kicked some flank

"You are stronger than you should be." The mare commented

"Well I try." Lightning smirked

"You cannot leave this place."

"We'll see about that."

Lightning flung a blade off of his wing and it clashed with the mare's own projectile

"Impressive; you cannot think that you can win however." The mare taunted

"I'll keep going; I'm loyal to my friends." Lightning was determined

"We'll see about that." The mare chuckled darkly

Lightning got hit and was launched back; his head hit the wall of the tower.

"By Celestia's beard!" He called out on instinct

"Now's not the time!" Twilight called

Lightning was on his hooves in seconds; he launched himself blindly into the crowd of flailing hooves and limbs. Our stallion hero actually bit a dark leg; causing the dark stallion to back off.

"Get away from my friends." Lightning growled

"Very well; we have what we came for." Lightning saw the mare wink before she vanished into the air.

Twilight sighed, "So what now?"

"We look for the others; they can handle themselves I hope." Lightning retrieved his wing blade.

"Let's go; there's nothing here for us." Lightning gestured to a pile of wizard bones; he sighed, "they beat us here; I think we should move on."

Twilight nodded; Rainbowdash thought for a moment

"Could they be at that temple we came from?" she asked

"I don't see why not; it's highly likely." I answered

"So we're off to the temple?" Twilight asked

"To that temple; there's bound to be danger; perfect for us right?"

They left the tower; it wasn't that big of a problem to get down; Lighting just jumped.

Lightning stood by the entrance; his mane ruffled with the stale wind that left the opening; it reeked of decay and death itself.

"Well if that doesn't discourage you then nothing will!" Lightning took a step; then a poison dart whizzed by his snout, "Or that will!"

Twilight looked at the panel; it had pictures that repeated; a pony a manticore and a windigo.

"What do these have in common?" Rainbowdash asked

"Daring Doo much?" Lightning jibed

Rainbow ignored him and stepped on the manticore plate; it didn't move.

"their all four legged except for the manticore; which can walk on two." Rainbow explained

"What are we waiting for an invitation?" Lighting asked; then he plunged deep into the temple

Lighting made it to the bottom of a staircase; perched on a pedestal was a small blue pony

"This is like that sidequest in the well." Lighting commented; looking around

"Is there anything that can help us find our friends?" Twilight asked aloud

The ground shifted; a voice from the grave rattled their bones.

"**I can help you find your missing friends.**" It said

"Who are you?" Lightning asked

"**I will answer one question each; choose wisely.**"

"Ah horse feathers!" Rainbowdash swore Equestrian wise

"We need to find our friends; where are the friends that went with us into the tower?" Twilight asked

"**They are not far; they await you at the entrance to the temple.**"

"Will I ever join the Wonderbolts?" Rainbowdash asked

"**Follow your heart and you will fill your dreams.**" It answered

"How do we stop the nightmare?" Lightning asked

"**You must fight it; it is closer to you than you know.**"

Lightning nodded; Twilight motioned for them to leave.

Once they got back to the surface Lightning saw only Luna standing there.

"Where's Sketch and Pocket?" Lightning asked

"They are not on our side of the world any longer." Luna answered

"They died?" Twilight asked

Luna nodded, "They were no match for the shadowbolts."

Lightning slammed a hoof into the ground; two of his friends were dead.

"We must go through the cover of the night; before we are exposed by the sun's rays of light." Luna said

Lightning added Sketch and Pocket to the list of others that died for him

Lightning stood up; they got walking back to Ponyville.

After an hour or two they stopped to rest; it was necessary if they wanted to be ready.

Lighting was sleeping; his head going through what he did during that night; he noticed how the moon didn't move the whole time; nor did the light shift.

Lightning sat up, 'This just got bad.'

Luna looked at him with disinterest, "Why must you toss and turn in your sleep?"

"Twilight; Rainbowdash I need you two to get up." Lightning woke the duo up

"Why are you doing that?" Luna asked

"Because I've been getting a good night's sleep lately." Lightning growled

"How is that an excuse?" Luna then gasped

"I see you caught on; I can't sleep during the day; why hasn't the sun risen yet?"

TAKE THAT!

Luna laughed; she began to transform; she morphed into Nightmare Moon.

"You figured me out; might I say that you did it faster than your ancestor ever could have." Nightmare complimented

"There's a difference between us; I just wonder why you didn't kill us all in our sleep."

"I needed you all dead at once; I couldn't have taken all of you at once."

"Well now you revealed yourself; I will protect my friends." Lightning took out his wing blades

Nightmare Moon powered up her horn; Twilight and Rainbowdash started to wake up behind him.

"I shall end you and the elements; farewell!" a flash enveloped all three of us


	13. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

Chapter 12: learning

Location: ?

Lightning felt as if his head was shortened; he lifted his hands to his face.

HANDS!?

Lightning's eyes flew open; he had hands; cyan flesh and fingers.

"By Celestia's beard…" Lightning muttered

Twilight groaned nearby; Lightning turned and saw all three of them were different.

Twilight opened her eyes, "Who are you?"

"The same guy who just got hit by the Nightmare." Lightning answered

"What happened to you!?" Twilight cried out in shock

"The same thing that happened to you; Twilight." Lightning answered; annoyed

Twilight looked herself over; she was tinted her original coat color; her horn still rested on her head.

"I have no idea what just happened." Lightning said before Twilight could ask

Rainbowdash sat up; she took the news okay after she learned she still had wings.

"Where are we?" I asked; looking around; the night sky was obscured by patches of rocky roof.

"I think we're in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Twilight said

"Well that means we're close to Ponyville." Rainbowdash said

"Should we go there looking like this?" Twilight asked

Lightning nodded, "We can't leave them behind just because we're different now; I think this is more reason to suspect something's up."

"You think something could be up? What makes you think that?" Rainbowdash deadpanned

"You know what I mean; something greater than what the Nightmare's trying to pull!"

Twilight cocked her head, "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it; that blast was supposed to kill us; now we're… whatever we are."

"You think we should avoid meeting up with Anypony?" Twilight asked

"Well we can't meet up with the princess; I think we should-" Lightning stopped; he grabbed the two mares by the arms and dove behind an ancient couch.

"Why did you do that?" Rainbowdash demanded

"Quiet; listen."

There were voices; they were familiar, "Twilight; isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Lightning felt his gut clench; this was what Twilight told him happened when they fought the Nightmare with the elements

He looked at Twilight; she wore a similar expression of shock and confusion

After the whole ordeal of waiting for them to leave Lightning got up, "Let's follow them; might as well learn something while we're here."

Lightning ran off; not caring about the fact he was only wearing boxers

When he got to the tower where the elements were to be activated he saw somepony; he turned and saw Ditzy Doo and another pony he didn't recognize; they didn't see him and they were watching through a window

Lightning went to the other side; they didn't see him; Lightning knew that if he could see what happened when the Nightmare was purged he would get an idea; or he hoped so.

Twilight was next to him; he noticed that fingers and toes were only small differences from who they were; they still had their manes and cutie marks; the cutie mark had migrated to their shoulder.

Lightning then remembered he didn't have a cutie mark yet; living a life of chaos did that to you.

He then noticed he was almost completely naked; he could ignore that when he was a pony but as a… whatever he was he found he minded a whole lot.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who feels awkward wearing nothing but underwear." Rainbowdash whispered

"Trust me; you are not the only one." Twilight whispered back

Lightning looked and saw a boy; he was wearing clothing and was watching the whole confrontation; then a strange mare appeared right behind him.

(Cameo appearance of Justin from World Troubles!)

Lightning then saw the elements work their magic; he saw the flash and a dark aura spread out across the land; it concentrated on the sun goddess

Then another flash; Lightning felt as if he was being torn apart by his atoms; then it was gone

"Everypony okay?" Twilight asked

"I sure hope so." Lightning answered

"Mmmmmmlllp" Rainbowdash said; her face on the ground

Lightning stood up; not used to balancing on two legs, "Where are we now?"

Twilight looked around, "I think we're in Canterlot."

Lightning motioned for the two mares to get out of plain sight; then they saw as Lightning and the others fought the shadow mare Celestia.

"Why are we travelling to every point where at least one of us fought the Nightmare?" Lightning asked

"I don't know; at least we're not dead." Rainbowdash said; unhelpfully

Then the searing pain tore through his body; Lightning cried out in pain; no sound came out; then once again it was gone.

"I'll never get used to that." Lightning said as he stood up; getting used to using two legs.

"Where are we now?" Twilight asked

Lightning looked around, "I have no idea; I think we're in Cloudsdale."

"You've never been to Cloudsdale remember?" Rainbowdash reminded Lightning

"Any other places that are made out clouds?" Lightning countered

"Remember what the princess told us?"

"That all of our ancestors died fighting the Nightmare?" Lightning asked

Twilight nodded, "Does it mean we're going to die too?"

Rainbowdash got up, "Not on my watch!"

"Not on mine either; we may look different but at least we have the ability to-"

"Who are you three?" a new voice asked

"To get caught; I hate this situation." Lightning finished

He turned around to see an old wizard; his beard was long and gray; his eyebrows obscured his eyes.

"You seem familiar; yet I've never met you; who are you?" his voice sounded kind; yet stern

"I'm Lightning; and this is Twilight and Rainbowdash." Lightning introduced them

The wizard clapped his hands, "Brilliant; your friends have been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?" Twilight asked

"Ah yes; one looks remarkably like this young man here." He gestured towards Lightning

Lightning didn't speak; he looked around to see the clouds were fake; they were really well painted.

Lightning followed the wizard into another room; two humans waited

"Who is this one?" one of them asked; he was a bit taller than Lightning with white hair with horizontal streaks through it; he wore a white T-shirt with a black jacket; his jeans were also black

"Furthermore why is he in his underwear?" the other one asked; he was an adult; his hair was green his skin was cyan and his eyes were orange

"You get blasted into wherever we are into whatever we are; I'd like to see you carry clothing with you." Lighting countered

"Who are you?" the adult asked

"The name's Lightning; you are?"

The adult shook his head, "Celestia took him from me; I'll never forget it."

"You seem to not understand; yeah she kidnapped me; she didn't kill me." Lightning said; then it hit him, "Wait; DAD!?"

The adult laughed, "You seem to be a chip off the old block!"

Twilight lifted her hand, "Can somepony explain what's going on?"

Lightning looked at her, "Well this is a surprise; I didn't expect Lightning to ever talk to a girl."

"Dad; please tell us what's going on." Lightning changed the subject

"Well you all were removed from your timeline; much like I was."

"So that means?" Rainbowdash asked

"It means you need to fight the Nightmare." He said

"And how do we do that? You would have left if you could right?" Lightning asked

"You're just like me; even more so; I cannot leave; you however can."

"How can we leave yet you can't?" Lightning asked

"You're still alive; I died; my friend Cryptic here is not from your world so he cannot go with you either." Hailing explained

"So dad; you died; how do you know we didn't?" Lightning was bombarding him with questions

"Because you arrived in the cloud room; I arrived in the flame room."

"I'm glad we didn't arrive through the flame room." Rainbowdash commented

(Do I mean Heaven and Hell? That's for you to decide.)

"You must go now; farewell in your fight with the Nightmare."

Then we were gone.


End file.
